


I Don't Want to Make You Feel Uncomfortable

by SweetRoyalty



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Black Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Brazilian Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Brazilian Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Cocaine, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Genderqueer Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Karaoke, Latino Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Latino Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, M/M, Morally Neutral Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, No Angst, Nonbinary Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Song: Still Into You (Paramore), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just pure fluff, juul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24338296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetRoyalty/pseuds/SweetRoyalty
Summary: Roman wanted to dedicate a song to Virgil on a karaoke night but is afraid his Social Anxiety will make him not enjoy this so much
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Prinxiety, Virgil x Roman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	I Don't Want to Make You Feel Uncomfortable

**Author's Note:**

> Roman is genderqueer and uses they/them pronouns  
> You've read the tags, I'm not responsible for anyone developing diabetes after reading this xD
> 
> There are also some portuguese lines without any translation because... Come on, it's part of the fun xD
> 
> English is not my first language so I'd be grateful if any of you give me some advices <3

The lights on the club were blindly bright and Virgil was not comfortable with this at all. He tried to sit as far from the crowd as possible so he wouldn’t deal with all those self-absorbed people staring at the weird black goth there, more than they were already.

\- Urgh, of all places why the fuck did you brought me here, Roman? - he mumbled with himself wondering where his partner could be.

They went to get some drinks and Virgil asked to stay waiting but he was starting to get anxious. What if they never come back!? What if they got lost!? What if some weirdo spiked their drink and they fainted on their way and Roman was kidnapped!? What if-

\- Helloooo – Roman’s voice gladly interrupted his thoughts with an angel voice and a kiss on the cheek. Virgil immediately sighed in relief and snatched the drink from their hands taking a long sip from the straw

Roman giggled.

\- I’m sorry, this place isn’t as good as I thought it would be. I saw some good reviews on it but this place is full of snob people.

\- It sure is… - Virgil grunted.

\- We can go home if you want-

\- No way! You spent your money on it – Virgil laid his head on the latine’s shoulder and took another sip - I’m not letting it be on waste. Let’s stay for a while.

Roman smiled as they also laid their head on him. Feeling those soft hair locks on their cheeks and his shampoo smell was so relaxing that they almost forgot about where they were… Well, both of them.

Virgil’s hand slowly reached Roman’s as he closed his eyes just feeling their warmth on him. If it wasn’t for the crowded space, this would be a perfect relaxing time. Why didn’t they just stayed home watching some random Disney movies until falling asleep like they always do? It would be so good… Just the two of them.

\- Well… There’s another reason why I brought you here, actually – Roman said scratching their neck nervously.

\- Oh, yeah? – Virgil arched his eyebrow with a small smile – What is it, Ro?

\- Well... I know how nervous you are with crowds but there’s something I’ve always wanted to do for you and I didn’t know how because I know how anxious you get around other people… - they took a deep breath that filled the goth with curiosity – It’s karaoke night and I wanted to dedicate a song to you BUT don’t worry, I’m not announcing it or anything! – Roman started to avoid Virgil’s eye contact at this point, too scared that their boyfriend would be mad at him or even disappointed. Their green eyes staring their own lap – I know you’d feel desperate if everyone started to look at you or if I announced your name in front of them but… I’ve always wanted to sing something for you just to say how much I love you so-

\- Hey, your majesty… - Virgil smiled at them, turning their head to look at him while rubbing his thumb on their cheek – You are the loveliest dumbass I’ve ever met, you know that? You didn’t have to plan all of this for me, I’m not even worth all this effort-

\- Yes, you are! – Roman frowned at him - Out of all people you’re the most worthy of any effort I can make and I’ll not accept you saying otherwise!

He scoffed, sealing his lips on Roman’s gently. That hopeless Disney royalty would never fail to try and make something big and elaborate to that embodied nightmare, and he’d never complain about it.

\- You’ll never learn, huh?

\- You should know that brazilians never give up, my love – they winked mischievously, making him smile

\- Pff, yeah I can totally see that. Well, go there then, make this night worth it

\- Glad you said it, because I’m the next one to sing and I need to get ready! – They kissed Virgil’s forehead before rushing off – I’ll be right back!

Virgil waited anxiously until he heard his partner’s name being called.

That beautiful human coming up the stage with the spotlight illuminating their light brown hair, Roman’s eyes landing on him followed by that heart-melting smile. He wished he could be mad at Roman for dragging him to this stupid place just to sing a song for him… But he couldn’t… He could never.

> _"It's not a walk in the park to love each other_  
>  _But when our fingers interlock_  
>  _Can't deny, can't deny you're worth it_  
>  _‘Cause after all this time_  
>  _I'm still into you"_

He smiled. Virgil would never guess this type of song for Roman but his voice somehow fitted wonderfully with this song. And the goth boy found the lyrics perfect for them.

> _"I should be over all the butterflies_  
>  _But I'm into you (I'm into you)_  
>  _And, baby, even on our worst nights_  
>  _I'm into you (I'm into you)_  
>  _Let 'em wonder how we got this far_  
>  _‘Cause I don't really need to wonder at all_  
>  _Yeah, after all this time_  
>  _I'm still into you"_

Well, he could reciprocate with this part a lot. The butterflies he was feeling at that exact moment were the best proof to it. If they were a Disney character they should be the one with the best and most powerful song and he was sure that Roman would ace on it like literally everything they do. He would never admit it but Virgil could stand there and listen to Roman sing all night long, no matter what.

That voice, that dedication, that love they give to their own work like a blacksmith forging a sword to a god… He was in love with it. He was in love with every single aspect of that proud, stubborn and perfect human.

_They were both SO into each other._

* * *

Roman came back to Virgil cuping his face into their hands and kissing him, while feeling the embrace of his arms around their waist. They touched each other's foreheads, Roman was gliding their thumb on the black shiny skin looking deeply in his eyes.

\- So… What did you think?

\- You tried to find an emo music, right?

Roman laughed, now putting their arms around Virgil’s neck.

\- Yeah, I did

\- Well, you failed miserably because Paramore is not emo anymore but it was a lovely song and I could see the meaning you gave to it so... – he kissed them again – I loved it, baby

\- Haha, well at least I tried

They were about to kiss each other again when Roman’s cellphone started to ring making them sulk in frustration

They answered it and sat beside Virgil

– Hello? – Roman sulked after hearing the answer – _Que foi, rato de esgoto!?_

“Oh, they’re speaking portuguese” Virgil thought “It’s probably, Remus”

_\- E quem disse que eu sei onde tá essa porra!? REMUS, EU TÔ COM VIRGIL PARA DE LIGAR PRA FALAR MERDA!_

\- Uhhh... Is everything ok? – Virgil didn’t know portuguese but all this time with the twins were enough for him to learn that hearing _“porra”_ and _“merda”_ meant that someone is cursing, and that someone was Roman

\- Yeah, yeah he’s just- _REMUS, NÃO CHEGA PERTO DO MEU QUARTO! SE TU ESFREGAR ESSA TUA CARA CRACUDA NO MEU QUARTO EU TE MATO, PESTE DO CÃO!_

After a few seconds of silence Roman put their phone back on their pocket mumbling furiously about how Remus is a _“puto nojento”_ which means double angry, not in portuguese, but in Roman language.

\- He hung up in my face, that stupid asshole!

\- What’s wrong, Ro?

\- Urgh, Remus is doing drugs again in our apartment and asked me if I knew where his... – Roman stopped looking around as if searching for something - Uhhhhhh… His… - they started to snap their fingers, nervously - _Caralho, qual o nome desta merda em inglês?_ … Uhhhhh you know that thing people use to smoke but is not really a cigarette!? Like an… e…letric thing? Eletronic? I don’t know…

\- … A juul?

\- YEAH, THIS THING! He asked me if I knew where it was and when I said I didn’t know, because I don’t mess with this stuff, he said he was going look for it in my bedroom! BUT IT'S NOT IN MY BEDROOM, DAMNIT!

\- Oh… I see…

They sulked really hard throwing their back behind to lay in the wall.

\- I don’t know what to do with him at this point

\- Well, maybe we should go home then. We have our own things to take care of – He said, fixing on his jacket and getting up.

\- Yeah… Sorry about it, little nightshade

\- Eh, it’s fine, your majesty – he kissed them quickly, holding their hand – Next time we’ll go to my place and binge something on Netflix, deal?

Roman smiled and rubbed their noses together before getting up.

\- Deal.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, just because I'm a merciful being... Here are Roman's lines translated
> 
> "What happened, sewer rat?"  
> "Who said that I know where this shit is!? REMUS, I'M WITH VIRGIL! STOP CALLING ME TO SAY SHIT!"  
> "REMUS, DON'T GET NEAR TO MY ROOM! IF YOU RUB YOUR CRACK FACE IN MY ROOM I'LL KILL YOU, DEVIL VERMIN"
> 
> and while he's trying to remember the word "juul" he says "Fuck, how do I say this shit in english?"
> 
> And "puto nojento" can be freely translated as "disgusting bitch"


End file.
